


REINCARNATE

by esperance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Aspects, Drabbles, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memories, Mentions of Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read, Rambling, Reincarnation, Shorts, Unreliable Narrator, aradias chapter is super eeehh in retrospect and i feel guilty, are kinda important??, but its generally vague, not particularly cohesive, probably part of a larger series in the future, too little rambling, too much rhyme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperance/pseuds/esperance
Summary: She smiles, beaming, bright,Alive, and you feel reminiscent.For what? You do not know.She grins and you almost imaginefangs instead of canines.-Excerpt from Chapter 2- Deja vuREINCARNATE is a series of poems, rhymes, and drabbles, centring around the main twelve trolls in Homestuck as they remember and deal with recollections of their lives in-game up to an undetermined point.The first twelve pieces are to be loosely connected at best, following a single characters point of view per chapter, however I'm hoping to expand this into a larger universe starting around their college years once all is published.It will be updated as chapters are finished, enjoy! (=^u^=)





	1. Aradia Megido

**Author's Note:**

> probably my least favourite of what i've written thus far, and i do believe that it improves in later pieces.

They say it’s all in my head.  
The grey and silver  
(Grey and Blue and Red eyes too-)  
They say it’s all in my head.

I hear the clanking of burnished steel  
Clink Clank, Clink Clank.  
I hear the timing  
Tick tock, Tick Tock.

Every second,  
Every hour,  
Every day.  
Their faces turn sour.

‘It’s all in your head’.  
That’s what they said.  
Last year, Last week,  
Today, ~~Tomorrow~~

My hands are grey,  
Then steel, then peach.  
Yellow, red, white and brown.  
Who I was and who I am-

No.  
I am Aradia  
I am ~~greysilverdeadandcold~~  
I am peach-pink flesh and  
~~Mutantcherryredblood~~  
Ruby blood and I am  
~~Trolldeadangryred~~  
Human.

It is all in my head.  
They said and so  
It is, I think? I fret  
I fear.

No

I am sure- they say I must  
Be sure and repeat-  
Rinse and repeat,  
Day by day,  
Hour by hour,  
Minute by-

No

I am no Maid of Time  
I am not grey and cold  
I am.

Human,  
They say. I hear the words  
In the dreams too, but  
Then they are Alien.

I am… not?

Hmm.

0kay.

N0  
No.

My name is not Aradia Megido.  
I am ~~six swee~~ thirteen years old  
and I  
am  
Alive

And  
I  
Am

Human.

?

_Tickt0cktickt0cktickt0cktickt0cktickt0cktICKT0CKTICKT0CK_

 


	2. Tavros Nitram

It is, like deja-vu, you think.  
First comes Aradia-or so she  
Asks to be called- a whirlwind  
Of rusted red and monochrome  
Across the class, first day.

She smiles, beaming, bright,  
Alive, and you feel reminiscent.  
For what? You do not know.  
She grins and you almost imagine  
fangs instead of canines.

She asks ‘what’s wrong?’  
And you shake your head.  
A stuttered response,  
And the moment is gone.

 

Then, there is Vivienne-  
Vriska- some fearful voice  
At the back of your mind  
Murmurs- but you ignore it.  
Your tongue slips but once.

If Aradia is a whirlwind then  
Vriska is cerulean sunlight,  
Burning all that she surveys  
Before building it right back up  
In her own image.

She is a breath of fresh air  
Luring you with over toothed  
Smile, Aradia’s own  
Turning sharp in turn.  
Within eight years your legs  
Are crippled and Aradia is gone.

 

There is no more for the next Five years.

 _(but then come yellow ends and_  
_purple geese and_  
_it all starts again)_


	3. Sollux Captor

You did not Forget, not for long.

It is part of your nature, you think  
For all the cynicism and all the Dread,  
Fearmongering life after life has you   
So horribly disillusioned.

Grey flesh? Serrated teeth?  
Why should you doubt the dreams,  
They are far too twisted to imagine,  
Spiralling as they do into such a   
Foul amalgamation of  
The living and the dead and the Undead  
And all the overarching failure and fear.

It is too twisted to imagine, but Imagination they say it must be.

Once, when you are so _scared_ and _lonely_  
And most of all so horribly lost in the Nighmares  
You ask ~~Karter-Karkat-~~ KK about them,  
With a furrowed brow the _greybrown_ child  
Retorts in that so bitterly polite fashion   
That you are Insane.

You do not ask again.  
Karkat is the only one you have found  
And you c a n n o t lose him.

Whenever you allusion it next  
He flinches.  
You begin-to-dare-to Hope.

_(it is not your role, but who else is left?)_

In the early years you tried to tell  
Through paper and pictures,   
Then words and written work,  
But you did not-could not- succeed.

You now think it fortunate   
That you did not succeed.  
You do not want to be labelled    
‘Insane’.

So, instead, you begin to plan.

It will take years, this you Know,  
The names are different in large part,  
And without monochrome and candy-corn  
Some become damn nigh unrecognisable

 _(you look in the mirror and you want to scratch_  
and hiss   
and s c r e am

_this is wrong- oh g od its wrong)_

But you work and work and work

 _(your lusii-parent-carers worry,_  
but there is so little t i m e  
and so much d o o m, impending)

And work and work-  
and find.

An accident corresponds and so does a name- an alias-  
Teresa her birth certificate says-  
Terezi claims her profile.  
A crooked grin envelops your face,   
And with a message sent,

_You dare to h o p e._

 


End file.
